Riptor vs Dingodile
Riptor vs Dingodile is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Killer Instinct vs Crash Bandicoot! Which of these genetically modified reptilian beasts be the hunter and which will be the hunted? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to certain genetically modified reptilians with hunting skills, these two come in common. Boomstick: Riptor, the Dino-mutant from Killer Instinct... Wiz: ...And Dingodile, the Australian-hybrid from Crash Bandicoot. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: ANd it's our job to Analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Riptor Wiz: With the combination of Human Intelligence and Animal Brutality, as well as dinosaur resurrection, Ultratech was able to create the mutant four year old toddler of a mutant Dinosaur. Boomstick: His name is Riptor, or she to some Killer Instinct fans. Anyhow Riptor's main weapons are his teeth, claws, and tail. In which he uses them for his physical moves like Claw Uppercut, Tail Flip, both styles of Jump Rake and Rampage. Wiz: He is also capable of several special attacks such as Dragon Breath, and his special unique move known as flaming venom in which he is capable of spewing some burning acids. Boomstick: And when Riptor shoots them at you, it's gonna hurt, and yes, that was a Donkey Kong 64 reference. Wiz: And though Riptor was sent by Ultratech to put an end to Black Orchid and Jago, as well as Ultratech even sent Cinder and Fulgore, He eventually betrayed his creators in one possible scenario and caused all of the Dinosaurs to be resurrected and ruled the earth again. Boomstick: That is true, but he is not without his weaknesses, no shit; He is a very young fighter and his reasoning and human emotion are conflicting with his predatory instincts, thus meaning he is blind and confused with agression and rage. Wiz: So don't underestimate this beast if you know what's good for you. Boomstick: Unless of Course, you have nerves of steel, Jago-Style or Black Orchid-style. Riptor finishes off Black Orchid. Dingodile Wiz: On an island somewhere in Australia, New Zealand, or Tasmania, there is a castle occupied by two scientists going by the names of Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. Nitrus Brio. Boomstick: And like many evil Scientists, They are on the quest of world domination, and it's through evolving the island's many animals including a warthog, a monkey, an iguana, a koala, and even a bandicoot. Wiz: And even though he wants them for his troops, they all come out as nincompoops, and that is a reference to a deleted Crash Bandicoot cartoon that no one knew exist until youtube 20 years later. Boomstick: But for this fight is the hybrid of the mutants, Dingodile. He is a hybrid of what his name implies him to be, he is half-dingo and half-crocodile, and in my opinion, he seems to be part pig cause of his snout. Wiz: Well, he is not a pig, Boomstick. Anyway, his main weapon of choice is his trusty flamethrower. Boomstick: With this baby, he can do more than just fire streams of deadly flames, he can also change settings to where he can fire raining fireballs, and even charge his flamethrower to launch a much more powerful flame attack. Wiz: Of course, like the mutants created by Cortex and Brio, Dingodile is somewhat of a nincompoop at times, in which his own destruction trigger happy behavior is used against him by Crash Bandicoot. Boomstick: But he has accomplished certain, such as helping Crash, Cortex, Coco, Tiny, and others to beat Nitros Oxide to a race for Earth's stake, and founded a program of creating unique and interesting pets. Huh, maybe I will have to see him about mutating my cat and turtle sometime. Wiz: Bad idea, Boomstick. Anyway, Dingodile is also known for betraying Cortex from time to time; so that makes him so unpredictable. Dingodile: Break out the butter, I'm gonna make toast! Intermsission Wiz: All Right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a city, by the Ultratech building, a poster presser has left the building with posters and posted some in certain area, each one showing a picture of a dinosaur mutant dinosaur with words around it that reads the following: “Wanted: Riptor, Dead or Alive, reward: $500,000” Then a shadow that features pointy ears on top and crocodile-like jaws appears and chuckles to himself, then we see that the shadow belongs to Dingodile. He looks at us. Dingodile: That reward seems more than enough to pay for both holiday feasts at a swanky hotel between both Thanksgiving and Christmas. Then in his racecar, he races to the wilds to hunt Riptor, we see him appear in a jungle and pull out his trusty flamethrower ready to burn Riptor with. Dingodile: (in singsong) Oh Ma-ate, come out and pla-ay; Oh Ma-ate come out and Pla-ay. Behind the grass, we see the views of Riptor peeking out of the grass, preying on him while Dingodile himself is hunting him down. Riptor lets out a roar, and jumps out of the grass and in front of Dingodile in his fighting stance. (Cue Dingodile’s Boss theme from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) Dingodile: (cackles) Well, I hope you have butter after this, mate, because I am going to turn you to TOAST! Dingodile prepares his flamethrower. FIGHT! Dingodile fires several fireballs at Riptor, but Riptor counters the flame balls with several shots of his flaming acid, the balls hit each other making explosions. Killer Instinct Announcer: Blaster Combo! Dingodile: Wow, good moves, mate, but now let us see you avoid this! Dingodile sets his dial on his flamethrower from Fire balls to flame stream and fires it at Riptor, but Riptor was quick on his feet and dodges the stream and races to Dingodile; Dingodile on the other hand is trying to move his flamethrower to try and hit Riptor with, but Riptor was just continuing dodging more of the Flame Streams until he reached Dingodile and gave him a series of attacks, and knocks Dingodile off his feet. Killer Instinct Announcer: Awesome Combo! As Dingodile was about to get up, Riptor gives out another series of attack, but then Dingodile was smart enough to use his crocodile tail to stop Riptor from giving more attacks to him. Killer Instinct Announcer: C-C-C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker! On the ground, Riptor was unconscious giving Dingodile a good enough kick give himself enough distance and sets the dial on his flamethrower again. Dingodile: Wow, you got more energy in you like my nemesis, Crash Bandicoot, Mate; but now, play time is over. Dingodile charges up the flamethrower’s power, as Riptor gets up, he hides in the grass for his next move, but Dingodile is shocked in disappointing surprise, to see his opponent cowering him. Dingodile: Oh, so you going to chicken out on me, eh? Well, I am in the mood to have myself some of the fried chicken anyway. Dingodile unleashes a powerful flamethrower to set the jungle grass on fire and frighten many of the jungles monkeys and birds away. Dingodile: Anytime, and that creature will be out of hiding too. And much to Dingodile’s luck, that was just about to happen, as the fire gets bigger, Riptor leaps out of the grass, though unharmed as Riptor was quick enough to get out of the flames on time, unfortunately for Dingodile, Riptor unleashes another ambush attack in the process pushing him back some. Dingodile: Wow, you’re more unpredictable than what I give you credit for, mate. But that won’t help you out much longer though. He unleashes his flame stream from his flamethrower again, this time getting a solid series of hits on Riptor, Riptor shrieks in pain, and Dingodile’s attack ends. Killer Instinct Announcer: Killer Combo! Dingodile: Now with you stunned, time for you to take a hit from this! Dingodile charges his flamethrower again, and while it was charging, Riptor managed to recover in time to avoid the flamethrower blast before it made contact. Dingodile: (as he sets the dial on his flamethrower again) Huh, so you healed on time, big deal, I’ll just stun you up again with my flamethrower’s fireballs and… (Cue record scratch to conclude Dingodile’s theme to end) As Dingodile got ready to fire, nothing comes out of it, he checked the fuel meter on his flamethrower, only to find out that it is now on empty. Dingodile: (chuckles nervously) No hard feelings, right mate? Riptor gives out a roar to Dingodile. (Cue Killer Instinct Main Theme (2013)) Riptor charges at Dingodile with a Rampaging series of attacks, ranging from the tail flips, both rake jumps, and even using his teeth and claws to deliver fury series of claw like kicks and claw like punches, and then delivers a Claw Uppercut to send Dingodile to the sky, then just as Dingodile lands back to the ground, Riptor uses his Flaming venom to hit the back pack of the flamethrower, and when Dingodile thought Riptor’s furious rampage was over, it got worst as the alarm to his flamethrower was going off meaning it was about to explode. Dingodile: Oh, Crap, not again. The Flamethrower backpack on Dingodile’s back explodes and sends Dingodile back into the sky and come crashing down. Killer Instinct Announcer: Ultra Combo! Dingodile then sees Riptor coming at him to give more attacks. Dingodile: Now come on, mate, we can talk about this, mutant reptile to mutant reptile, right? But it was too late, Riptor roars at Dingodile in offense and we move to the top view of the jungles with smoke coming out with Dingodile screaming in terror. And then the rain clouds appear on top of the smoke to put out the fire that was cause by the flames from Dingodile’s Flamethrower. When the clouds stopped raining, we renter in the jungleto see Riptor okay, just lounging around, next to a pile of bones that are assumed to be Dingodile’s skeleton, and Riptor gives out a delightful burp and fart in satisfaction. K.O.! Results (cue Riptor's Theme) Boomstick: Well, looks like the Hunter is the hunted, or the hunted is the hunter, I don't know. Wiz: Dingodile may have a powerful weapon, but Riptor has faced powerful foes before, including his allies Fuilgore and a foe similar to Dingodile, Cinder. Bomstick: In the end, Riptor avoided extinction yet again, but with a hybrid meal. Wiz: The Winner is Riptor. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixty-first Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle to be done on a holiday, this time being Christmas 2015; the first two are Pikachu vs Stitch and Raphael vs Charizard; and the next one is Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom *This is Maxevil's fifth Death Battle to show one combatant killing another by eating them, the first four are Pikachu vs Stitch, Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Superman vs Godzilla, and Yoshi vs Kazooie; and the next two are Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot and Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs. *This is the twelfth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have dialogue from other media added in, this time going to the Killer Instinct announcer and Riptor from the Killer Instinct games; the first eleven are Pete vs Bowser, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Scyther only), Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow (Sharky & Bones only), Superman vs Godzilla (Godzilla only), Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II (songs only), Raphael vs Charizard (Charizard only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (E-101: Beta, Scratch, Grounder, Rocksteady, Bebop, Krang, & Metal Sonic only), Blastoise vs. Katara (Blastoise only), and Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff only); and the next three are Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, and Petey Piranha vs Mr. Patch. *This is the twentieth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first nineteen are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, and Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel; and the next nine are Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's fifteenth Death Battle to have 2 or more combatants to be animals, the first fourteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, Raphael vs Charizard, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Smaug vs Jabberwocky, and Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion; and the next eight are Groudon vs Bowser, Banjo vs Klonoa, Simba vs The Beast, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Big the Cat vs Patrick Star, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, and Plankton vs Mojo jojo. *This is Maxevil's forty first Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with just Dingodile; the first forty are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, and Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose; and the next thirty one are Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:Maxevil Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015